


Generic Scary Movie #3

by Choking_Noises



Series: Halloween 2017 [6]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, Gay, M/M, Pining, Popcorn, Scary Movie, gay gay, generic scary movie #3, they watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/pseuds/Choking_Noises
Summary: Jonas and Mitch watch a scary movie. It goes kinda as planned.





	Generic Scary Movie #3

All Mitch needed was five dollars, a straw, an old public relations book and a lot of determination.

“I’m amazing!” Mitch exclaimed to Buddy, his hands thrown in the air, gesturing to all of his wonderful decor. Eleven plastic, paper filled, zip tied pumpkins hung from streamers on his ceiling. At first he thought they were supposed to be blown up, but then quickly realized that wasn’t going work. One pumpkin got injured in the process. He also got a pack of those little candle squares, and he doesn’t know how they work because they don’t even have a wick? He tried just lighting the wax but nothing happened. He assumed he could just ask Jonas. Oh yeah, did he mention?

Jonas was coming over.

Jonas, the sweet, freckled faced boy who was probably clean was coming over to Mitch’s hell hole of a room. But everything is ok, because Mitch took the time to disinfect his room. This was the type of clean where he actually vacuumed underneath his bed, and washed his sheets. He went all out.

Earlier at school, Jonas and Mitch had come to the conclusion that both of them didn’t have any plans for Halloween. Mitch had found this as a perfect time to shoot his shot, because who wants to be alone on Halloween? The best holiday. Christmas who?

In third period Mitch had been eyeing Jonas’s phone as he scrolled through instagram. Yes, he was a creep. But Jonas had double tapped a particular ad. An ad for Generic Scary Movie #3. This was it.

“So, Spots,” Mitch slurred as he propped himself against a locker. “We both don’t have plans tonight.” Mitch felt the pure seduction rolling off his lips. He was one slick motherfucker.

“Um, no. We don’t,” Jonas seemed confused. And annoyed. Damnit, Mitch, you’re not smooth. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks. Damnit.

“Do you want to come over to my house?” uGh shUt uP shUt up. “I have a recording of Generic Scary Movie #3.” Actually, he didn’t. But he could figure it out.

And Jonas reluctantly said yes. And he seemed scared. But that didn’t really matter. Because Jonas freaking Wagner was coming over to his house. Mitch was convinced this night would be completely wonderful. Not once did it cross his mind that he was the awkwardest bitch in Sellwood.

After long consideration, Mitch decided he should wait till Jonas was here to make the popcorn. He wanted to be the most prepared, but he didn’t want it to get cold. Jonas might not even like popcorn, for all he knew. He didn’t want to be stuck in a situation where he had to eat all the popcorn because he can’t do that and Jonas would be like “do you even like popcorn?” and that would be uncomfortable. Does he even like popcorn? He did buy a whole box, just for tonight.

Then there was a knock on the door. Fuck fuck fuck. It was Jonas. Was Mitch ready? He glanced down at his t-shirt. It said “slutty costume” on it. Javier told him it was hilarious and ironic and that Jonas would love it. Scratch said she didn’t get it. Cliff wasn’t important.

Another knock. Fuck he really needs to get to the door.

Before leaving his room, he caught a glimpse of the appropriate scenery. He took one short second to take everything in. Everything will be great. He focused on the way “eat cops” looked in the deep orange lighting. Just don’t fuck it up.

He was going to fuck it up.

“Hey, Jonas!” Mitch greeted as he opened the door to his trailer. His stomach was full of butterflies. Jonas was standing at his doorway, with this stupid adorable smile. And his hair was as messy and curly as ever. The yellow and blue striped shirt he was wearing fit him so tight and perfectly. It felt like both of them had a nervous blush and Mitch was compelled to think Jonas was smitten with him. In reality, he was probably scared out of his mind.

Mitch kept forgetting he used to be a ruthless bully.

“Hey,” Jonas looped his fingers into his backpack strap anxiously. “Mitch.”

He was going to explode. The way Jonas said Mitch? Oh god he just couldn’t control himself.

How long had they been standing in the doorway?

“Oh! Um, come inside,” Mitch let out a half smile half grin kind of face and motioned for Jonas to come in. He tried his hardest not to check Jonas out. He’s working on not being a perv. “Ugh, just follow me back to my room.” He shut the front door and dead bolted it. He lives in a bad neighborhood. Thinking about it, he probably shouldn’t have let Jonas walk here alone. “Did anyone give you any problems on the way here?” Mitch furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh, um, no. I’m fine,” Jonas answered, glancing around the living room. It was pretty disgusting.

“Good, good.” This was getting extremely awkward. Mitch couldn’t tell what to say and what not to. So he just shoved his hands in his pockets and hobbled to the room. He has kinda long arms? So when he puts his hands in his pockets everything is kinda scrunched and uncomfortable. He regretted doing it but if he moved his hands again everything would be even more awkward. What a predicament he was in.

Once they reached his door, Mitch was so eager to see Jonas’ astounded face. “Wow Mitch! You are so great at decorating!” Jonas would turn and hug him and it would be great. He could see it now.

He gripped onto the knob and opened it like it was the closet to Narnia. The new dimension was spilling out into his hallway, exposing itselfed to Jonas’ eyes.

There was a long, unbearable silence. Mitch can’t stand this.

“How do you like it?” Mitch felt his heart racing. He can’t do this. He’s only a high schooler.

“Like what?” Jonas asked as he walked into the room, eyes lingering on his posters. “Your room?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice.” Nice!? Was he fUcking kidding? Nice is not three hours of hard work. Nice is a ten dollar iTunes card. Amazing was what his room was.

“Thanks,” Mitch lied, rubbing the nape of his neck. He was going to die. You know that unbearable feeling of wanting to unironically kill yourself? Mitch’s veins were filled with longshort lived self hatred. “Do you like popcorn?”

—

The kitchen wasn’t nearly as festive as his room, the room that Jonas wasn’t appreciating enough. He was still upset about that.

But good thing Jonas wanted popcorn, because that was an area he could succeed in. One bag, take out of plastic, microwave until pops slow down, big bowl. It’s that simple. He wished emotions were this easy. And conversations.

He was one awkward fuck.

Mitch has always been good with his friends and knew how to strike up an interesting conversation and listen good but Jonas messed with him. He couldn’t act as smooth as normal. Especially in a “date” setting that they were in. At school he could sometimes manage to say something funny but now, he was just at a stand still. Nothing was working.

He turned to punch in the numbers on his microwave. The buttons were greasy and the random ravioli stain that was always present didn’t make it any better. Plus the bottom part of the handle was broken so while he waited for his food to cook he could swing it back and forth.

What was Jonas doing in his room? Mitch imagined him searching around, and smelling his sheets like OMG this is Mitch’s stuff! He’s so sexy! Realistically, he was probably just scrolling on his phone. But Mitch liked to dream.

There is a 99% chance this popcorn is either burnt to shit or full of unpopped kernels. He’s really hoping on that one percent. He anxiously ripped open the paper bag and dumped it into his bowl.

Wow. It’s not burnt. It’s perfect.

Mitch was so fucking hyped to give this to Jonas. Jonas would be so happy. “Wow Mitch this popcorn is perfect! You’re perfect.” He couldn’t wait.

“Joey this popcorn turned out bomb as fuck, just wait till—“ Oh no. He doesn’t know if he was walking too fast, or if he tripped over something. All he knows is that he is falling. Fuck.

Mitch is washed over with a queasy feeling. He’s so embarrassed. There is popcorn everywhere. And he’s in the dead center of the crime scene, face planted.

He hears the panicked footsteps of Jonas creeping up on him and he’s almost too hopeless to get up, but something deep down in him gives him the energy to spring up. He frantically wipes the popcorn from his already greasy hair. Even better, there’s grease stains on his new shirt, the one that Jonas hasn’t even commented on yet. Then again, Mitch hasn’t commented on Jonas’.

When Jonas turns the corner and sees Mitch surrounded in popcorn, his mouth kinda just, drops. Mitch only has one thing he can think to say.

“I like your shirt,” Mitch blurts out impulsively, regretting it immediately. How stupid is it to compliment someone when they have just witnessed you fall in your own snack?

“It’s ok we don’t need any popcorn,” Jonas says almost immediately after Mitch. Were they both impulse talkers? Like, oh, the situation isn’t awkward enough.

“I’m sorry,” Mitch laughs with self hatred. “I just fell.”

“Thanks,” Jonas glances at his shirt. “I like your shirt too.”

Where was this conversation going?

“Well um, let's get to the movie.”

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?” Jonas asked, concerned.

“I’ll just get it later,” Mitch answered immediately. Why would he say that? What disgusting asshole spills an entire bowl of popcorn in front of his crush and doesn’t clean it up? “I’ll do it later” is not husband material. But there’s no going back now.

“So,” Jonas plops down onto Mitch’s bed and faces his TV. It was a pink TV, about the size of a notebook. It also said Girl Power on it with a little flower. He got it at a thrift store. “Have you seen Generic Scary Movie #1 and #2?”

No.

“Yeah,” Mitch looked for the bootleg CD he bought from Cliff. He did not trust that mother fucker for a second but he was desperate. Really desperate.

“How do you feel about Taylor?” Jonas was still on the bed, eyeing Mitch down. He was looking right through his lies. Mitch had no idea who Taylor who was. How was he supposed converse about some dumb movie if he didn’t do any research?

“She was ok,” Mitch said in distress as he fumbled with the buttons on his hippie TV. “I didn’t like her in the second one.”

“Taylor is a guy,” Jonas deadpanned. Mitch was going to kill himself.

“Gender is a construct.”

Mitch finally got the CD in and the movie starting. What a fucking awesome comeback.

The awkward silence started to settle again. Was Jonas just messing with him? Just a like “oh Mitch you’re so adorable, you little fuck up.” Was Mitch being too serious? Was he making him uncomfortable?

“Ha,” Mitch instantly regretted his decision. What person just says ha? He didn’t even actually laugh. He had to confess to his sins now. He grabbed at the nape of his neck with a nervous hand. “I’ve actually never seen any of the movies.” And now was the time where he would send one of those smiling emoticons with the little sweat dripping things on his forehead. Mitch was still adjusting to awkward situations.

“I know,” Jonas said without emotion. Of course he knew. Mitch is the worst liar, especially when he’s talking to someone who’s not a cop. And someone who’s as adorable as Jonas. “Now, come sit down next to me and make the night more interesting.”

Yes, interesting. That was a goal.

Mitch plopped down next to Jonas, about two feet away, fumbling with the remote. The TV displayed the menu screen and Mitch hesitantly pressed play. Not only was Mitch going to uncomfortably lust after Jonas for the rest of the night, but now he was watching the worst movie of 2017. Also recorded by the worst camera man.

Cliff was probably the worst bootleg, whatever he was, in the world. Mitch thought it would be a great idea to get a film from Cliff because he had just seen the movie last friday, but he was wrong. Cliff. Laughed. At. Every. Single. Joke.

Not even the good jokes, not the ironic and original ones. He laughed at the poop jokes.

Jonas didn’t seem to mind though. And with each soddy line of dialogue, Mitch felt himself inching closer to Jonas, until they were actually close. Like they could probably touch each other if they wanted to close. Which isn’t really that close but, fuck.

He glanced down at one of Jonas’ soft little hands folded in his lap. Then to his torso and the way the stripes of his shirt warped with the curves of his body. To his tender and freckled neck. Then to his face, which was expectedly relaxed. His mouth was turned at the edges, his cheeks chubby and pink. And his eyes were… closed?

Had Jonas Wagner, the boy of his dreams, the dork who wanted to see this damned movie in the first place, who wanted to come on a DATE with Mitch, asleep? Mitch’s heart is officially broken. There is no going back.

Mitch felt the blood rise to his cheeks and the heat radiate off his body. It wasn’t that big of a deal. But Mitch over analyzed like hell, and his head was spinning. He felt like a fist was clenching his heart. In the least edgy way possible.

Mitch hesitantly went to glance at Jonas, to see if he was really asleep, when something soft and warm pushed up against him. It rested its head into the side of Mitch’s arm. It leaned its body directly on Mitch’s. He was going to McFreakin’ lose it.

Now he saw Jonas’ squishy sleeping face cuddled up to him. And suddenly, he wasn’t upsetmad anymore. Suddenly, the only thing he cared about was the way Jonas’ soft body pressed down on the stiff corners of Mitch’s. And how much he was McFreakin’ loving this Mcfuckin’ evening.

 


End file.
